Honda and Backstories
by The Quote Bandit
Summary: Honda looks back on all their exploits and realizes that he didn't do much. Jounouchi tries to snap him out of it so he can stop being bored out of his mind.


**The fourth wall. I cracked it. Whatever.**

**A quicky I wrote while not doing homework or the other things I'm working on. And yes, I'm working on fics. =)**

**Takes place sometime after Millenium World, I think. It could also work for after Battle City, though. Take your pick.**

Honda was unhappy.

Jounouchi was unhappy, too, for that matter. He assumed it was for different reasons. Jounouchi was unhappy because Honda was being really crappy company right now, in that he was glaring towards the _opposite _direction of his friend who was sitting right next to him. Honda's line of sight was on one of the cheapo "restaurants" malls put in to make you spend more money than you originally meant to. For some reason, Jounouchi didn't think Honda was hungry; he had an untouched hot dog next to him. At any other time Jounouchi would've stolen it by now, but somehow this it didn't seem like the right thing to do at the moment.

The silence stretched on. Jounouchi gave an uncomfortable slurp of his soda.

"Alright, what's the beef?" Jounouchi sighed in defeat, placing his soda down. Honda's head whipped around to face his friend. "If you'd wanted Chinese, you could've just said so."

"It's not the food I'm pissed about," Honda mumbled, glancing down at his hot dog for the first time. He looked as if he was about to pick it up, but then decided against it.

"So what's going on? You get rejected? Did I piss you off coming here? Seriously, you're being really boring," Jounouchi complained. At least they were talking now.

Honda didn't respond immediately. Instead he continued to study his uneaten food. "It's just...," he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a retard...."

"Spit it out. You know I think you're a retard already."

"That's for sure," he laughed. "Alright, I've just been thinking how useless I've been lately."

"Really? That's it?" Jounouchi's eyebrows rose up. "Once again, this is pre-established information."

"I'm serious," Honda protested. "Seriously, think back for a second. What did I really do to help you guys out back a couple weeks ago? Yugi was working on finding his other self's memories, you were dueling for your honor and Mai, and Bakura was dealing with the spirit of the Millennium Ring. Even Anzu helped out more than I did. Me? All I did was watch."

Jounouchi was stunned. Honda looked like he just let of some steam that had been building up for a long time.

"T-that's not true, Honda. You helped out some. You…you brought Shizuka to us in Battle City, right?"

"Yeah, with the help of Otogi and Mai. Face it, I'm not important."

"Hey! You're important!"

"Really? Then what's my backstory?"

"What?"

Honda took a deep breath. "All important characters have a backstory. So what's mine?"

"That's easy, you...," Jounouchi faltered. He couldn't think of any backstory of sorts for his friend. He couldn't let Honda know that, though. So he did what any self-respecting teenager would do: he BSed as if his life depended on it.

"You got a dog you walk with a lot, right? And a perverted nephew! And…you've been my friend since middle school, and up 'till recently we've both been dickheads. So there. A backstory," he leaned back in satisfaction. It was short-lived.

"Exactly! That's it! It's the most boring backstory in the world! The minor characters have a more interesting backstory than me! Mai has a better backstory than me, and all we know of her is she used to be a blackjack dealer."

Jounouchi didn't know what to say to that. Honda shifted his eyes back down to his food in embarrassment; his last statement had come out as a half-shout.

More silence stretched. An idea dawned on Jounouchi.

"So you want a backstory, huh?" he asked slowly. A grin started to appear on his face.

Honda eyed Jounouchi suspiciously. "Yeah. At least, something that'll make me feel like I mean something."

"Well, I think it's time we thought one up."

"What?"

This would take some explaining. "Since no one knows you backstory, we can just make up the best damn one right now! Just look at Bakura!"

"What, you mean his mom and sister being dead and all?"

"When do you remember Bakura saying his sister or mom were dead?"

Honda paused. "Never, I guess. We just kind of assumed since he never talked about it," he said after a minute. He was catching on.

"Exactly. For all we know they're alive and kicking and having a great time together as we speak. So what's stopping us from making you a great backstory?"

Honda stared at his friend. Slowly (so slowly) a wide grin came. "Jou…that might be the best idea you've ever come up with. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'm thinking ninjas...."

**Jounouchi has the answer to everything.**

**I've noticed two things in regards to backstories.**

**1. I've scoured most of the manga, and NO where can I find mention of Bakura's mom and sister being dead, or of his father abandoning him. The only pure canon stuff I can find about his family is that he writes to his sister Amane (who seems younger, from the tone he uses in the letter), his Dad gave the Millennium Ring to him as a gift from one of his travels, and Bakura lives in an apartment away from his family, presumably to be closer to the school he just transferred to. That's it. So I figure it's like Kratos and tomatoes (kudos if you know what I'm talking about); it's been fanficed so much it's considered canon.**

**2. Honda has almost no plot use or backstory. From what I can tell, it seems he's only really there because he's Jou's best friend.**

**So yes, this is where that was born from.**

**_EDIT: Alright, people keep on telling me that on the wiki it says that Bakura's sister really did die, so I looked it up. It does indeed say that (direct quote: "That night, Bakura is busy writing a letter to his sister, Amane (who later dies in a traffic accident)...,"). However, since the wiki doesn't say when "later" is, so I can't go verify it with AN OFFICIAL RELEASE. Therefore, I'm going to stay skeptical of this whole "dead sister" thing until someone shows something to me that's OFFICIAL (as in, manga, anime, or something else made by the original creators) that proves she really did die. The Yu-Gi-Oh wiki is fan-made and fan-edited, so it doesn't count for argument's sake._**


End file.
